Twilight Reboot
by Noir Fenix
Summary: .hackGU When you think its over...fate slams the door on your face and spits on your face...again.


**TWILIGHT REBOOT:**_ The World all over again_

_The story starts a month after the release of the new game. I've only been watching a few episodes of /ROOTS so correct me if I'm wrong anywhere. _

**CHAPTER ONE: **

"Installation complete," an information box displayed "Welcome and enjoy playing The World R: 2." Then I eagerly input my details.

User Name: Azakust Password:

Logging in…..Loading

Initiating data….

Loading complete

I arrive at the chaos gate of the Mac Anu server, a lot's changed from the last game the Root Town accually got bigger…

My character wore a sleeveless shirt with a white blazer with green rims that was up to my knees over it; a pair of white pants; and gray boots. I looked around in the immediate area. _They're not here yet… _

I sat down on the fountain of the main square, starting to writing E-mails to my usual party mates, my brother and my best friend,…oh OK my she's my girlfriend. Then someone held me on the shoulder, I looked back, it was Kuraiha or in other words, my irritating little brother.

"Yo!" he grinned. I gave him a small smile and continued working. "Aw, c'mon give your irritating little bother- I mean brother a real smile." I just ignored him. "What happened? Application didn't go well or something? What?"

"You…" that struck another smirk

"What did I do wrong this time?" he sat beside me

"Get born I this world…" this time I grinned

"Oh oookaa-hey! What?" he said in his irritating voice

Then a female harvester walked towards us, "Quit it you two…"

"Hi there Seiah!" Kuraiha waved.

"So…" I stood up "let's go for a random dungeon adventure."

"Again?" Kuraiha said

"I'm up for one…"

We arrived at the random field, "Great….we've got a Fan Club? That was fast." I said as we were surrounded by a hefty number of players.

"I think they're PKs…" Kuraiha said as he pulled out his two blades

"I think….you guys are toast…"One of the PKs, probably the leader, said.

I sighed, _'Great…I finally have the excitement I wanted…'_ I thought as I brought out my weapon, a gun. "Party time…"

Kuraiha dashed towards two, he ducked to avoid the attacks, and he went below them and jumped up, in the process, cutting the two in half. "And that was two…"

Me on the other hand, I shot a few guys from a far "Zak, behind you!" Seiah shouted, I simply pointed my gun behind me and shoot. "Show off…" she said I shrugged. The fight continued and the kept coming and coming.

Seiah was a bit busy "Why the heck do they keep coming for me?" she said,

"It's because you're a harvester…" I said

"Well…DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" She shouted she casted a spell that filled the field with a bright light. They were all dead and we were all at critical.

"Seiah…" Kuraiha and I looked at her

"Do don't ask…" she looked as surprised as we were, we all stared at the staff she held.

"I think that was the special spell of that wand you won in that event." I said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In a room where were two players watching the fight. _

_"They seem to be promising…." A female warlock clad in red said, "Were you sure when you gave that item to that girl" _

_"That was proven when she passes the ridiculously hard event I made: Only harvesters were allowed to join, the player was given 10 minutes to clear a whole dungeon. That could have been easy for most players but considering they're harvesters, which is impossible to accomplish. Either they died because of their low HP or they ran out of time. But that girl defied the odds; she never gave in." a male grappler said as he adjusted his gauglets "What are their names…" _

_"Azakust or Ashley Nicole Dela Oyan, the second is Kuraiha or Carlos Dela Oyan, and the third is Seiah or Aileen Seiah Torgade. They've all played the original game and involved in the incident…" _

_"Good, arrange an appointment with me and the three of them." _

_"Yes sir…" _

_"You're dismissed." _

_"Thank you sir…"she bowed and warped out of the room _

_The man folded his arm, "This has become interesting…very interesting…" then he made the sign of the cross "May the Lord guide and protect them…" _

* * *


End file.
